


The Tale of a Forgotten Girl

by WalkingThroughClouds



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's an AU inspired on it, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is like a wip, kind of, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingThroughClouds/pseuds/WalkingThroughClouds
Summary: In a world where the color red had a lot of meanings, why was her existence so meaningless?
Kudos: 6





	1. A Crimson Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to explain what is going on. This is an AU of mine where the kids have real powers, including the girls.
> 
> Red is the focus of this story and how she came to be who she is.
> 
> Without further delay, enjoy and if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.
> 
> This sheep is rolling out.

* * *

There was once a forgotten girl. She was striking, from her cherry hair to her ruby heart she was the living definition of red. An intense and passionate color full of strength but at the same time caring. The vivid definition of a compassionate red heart and sharp red mind. 

Everyone loves the color red, it’s the symbol of ferocity some say, others look at it with intense eyes and see in it the love you could always want. But, if what everyone say it’s right, then why was she the exception to the rule? In a world where the color red had a lot of meanings, why was her existence so meaningless?

She was a nobody, that was her reality since she could remember. She wished with all her heart for a way to return to the past and change the curse an evil spirit must have put into her soul but, she wouldn’t even know where or when to look. Her red soul only remembers that one day she had everything, a loving family and caring friends and the next… it was like she stopped existing. Her teachers, her friends, even her parents one moment just stopped looking her in the eyes, stopped directing their words to her, stopped acknowledging her very existence. She became the phantom of her own story.

Sometimes people noticed her, she discovered that with the single touch of one of her fingers to their skin made her visible once again, made her come back to life in a sense. But… with every touch people became more scared of her, hating her very presence and begging for her to stop with the mind games, stop with all this hiding just to come out and scare them. They told her to stop joking around and just be normal again like she didn’t wish every single night for the same while sleeping in a bed, in a house that did not feel like hers anymore. She screamed at them, shouting all her miseries and despairing reality, crying for them to if not help then to simply understand, to simply try and act like everything once was in the past.

They walked away with haunting looks and pitying words for a little girl who clearly lost her mind to early in her life.

She stopped touching people that day.

That day she stopped being red. She became blank.

She stopped trying to be someone and accepted being a nobody for the rest of her life.

She stopped living, to become the shadow of a human being. A phantom.


	2. A Zinnia's Re-Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers it clearly, it was the weirdest day of her life. And for a girl who has been living her days like an old unfunny black and white short that was the shooting star or her falling night sky.

* * *

She remembers it clearly, it was the weirdest day of her life. And for a girl who has been living her days like an old unfunny black and white short that was the shooting star or her falling night sky.

After school she decided to let her feet carry themselves to nowhere at all and let her mind get lost in the infinite rail of the human thought. Since she became a ghost her mind became her safe space and left every drop of survival and self preservation to fly away. There was really no point in worrying, her parents were familiarized with the idea of her just disappearing out of nowhere just to reappear to either ask for something or wish a good night's rest and since not even criminals seemed to acknowledge her presence she would get cooky and just ignore everything around her, if the world forgets her very existence she can forget the world exists too. That was an obvious mistake, because no matter how much she called herself a phantom, she was sadly still a living being, and just like one she could die.

It all happened so fast, one moment she was walking at her own march and then suddenly she was on the floor with a force directly above her making her lungs eject all the contained air she had left. She could hear voices and sounds coming from both vehicle and man, loud, demanding but in the end her mind was not processing any of it, the only thing on her spiraling thoughts was the sensation of touching, of warmth from another human being and Lord of the Lost Ones did she miss that sensation.

Suddenly the warmth was lost but before she could cry either from exasperation or frustration that same warmth grabbed her wrist with a grounding but soft force and helped her stand up before leading her away to where hopefully salvation sweetily awaited.

While walking and with a clearer mind she regarded her saviour, she did not notice before but they were being accompanied by other angels staring either with a worried look towards her or a determined one seeing only ahead like hunting sharks on a crucial hunt. They all stopped at a park and the one who had been holding her wrist the whole journey carefully guided her to a bench and sat next to her. She asked her if she was alright while another one seemed to be inspecting her looking for possible injuries her lost mind could have missed and... Dear Existence this had to be a dream, because not only was she being acknowledged but she was being taken care of. Don’t get her wrong, she was capable of defending herself if she wanted too, with both words and fists ready to fight like loyal gladiators in battle, but this feeling of her presence actually being considered, of her existence mattering to someone enough to worry about. It made her for once in her life feel truly alive.

With water coming from her eyes and a shaky smile she asked them why did they help her? How where they the only people who seemed to get pass her curse and fooled her early meeting with the bony bringer of a cycle’s finishing line? For a major part of her life that seemed impossible.

The one next to her started explaining how they managed to overcome fate itself and the more she talked the more her memory sparked and recognized who this girls where. They went to the same school and some of them even shared some classes with her. 

Each one of them told her about how on numerous occasions they have been helped by her in small ways like returning something left behind or explaining something even if she was not asked. They told her about how they got curious of the girl who seemed to camouflage perfectly with her environment, how even if they were paying one hundred percent of their attention the simply act of blinking could disguise her presence to the point of even questioning if she was there in the first place. She tried to hide it but those words clawed harder at her soul than anything else would, because one thing was knowing of your own nonexistence and is another different thing to be told directly to the face. If they noticed they did not say anything else about it.

The one sitting next to her, Bebe if she remembered correctly, resumed the telling by explaining how she had a certain ‘ability’ that lets her track people pretty easily, the sensation being similar of having a third arm but even if far from your body you could still feel and control it, and decided to use it to try and get answers of all the looming questions they had. While explaining the situation the Not So Forgotten Girl could not help but start to softly chuckle at Goldilocks attempts of trying and make they seemed not as stalkers but just curious people. 

She knows she should be mad or weirded out about people following her but it’s something so unexpected, so out of her normal routine that she cannot help but feel amused by it. Also by doing so they saved her life so there were no bad feelings towards their actions and took the time to tell them exactly that to the relieveness of each one, especially Bebe who seemed the most ashamed with what they had done.

Quiet rambling about the last few minutes events became cheerful conversation about anything and everything, from embarrassing but funny stories to juicy and spicy gossip. They talked until the sun started setting and made promises of reuniting again before and after school. To say she was scared was an understatement, she was truly horrified of the possibility of waking up the next morning to either discover this was all part of a needy and malicious imagination or try and talk to them only to receive horrified or annoyed expressions decorating their faces. So feeling dread in the most obscure part her mind she went home, ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning with evident nervousness in her steps she went to school hoping that everything was real, that her worst nightmares and fears just would not come true, and like a merciful god granting her a tiny piece of happiness there she saw her, one of her saviors waiting in front of the school. Wendy was standing there looking at her phone and for a second she feared the thought of tapping her just to see that there was now disgust reflected in those tenacious eyes, but when Wendy looked up from her phone and smiled at her waving a vibrant greeting towards her direction she felt like a constricting snake had been tamed and befriend letting her finally breath. Still unsure she looked behind herself to see if maybe she was misjudging things and the greeting was for someone else behind her until with a certain march Wendy walked up to her and suddenly hugged her. Damn she was stronger than this and she knew it but for the second time in a span of 24 hours she felt like crying and no matter how hard she tried she could not stop the silent tears from escaping their prison.

After she stopped acting like a total toddler and calming down Wendy and her made small conversation until one by one all of the other girls arrived and together they went inside only separating when classes where about to start and as promised reunited again during lunch and after classes finished for the day.

The more time passed the more assured she was of this permanent but well received change in her life, she got to know better who this girls were, what they liked and disliked and how come they all got to know each other. For example Henrietta admitting that at the start she despised the rest of the girls because of their conformists attitude but due to some circumstances grew fond of them even if she hates to admit it. Or how apparently Heidi was at the start part of their group then drifted apart because of a sudden change in her personality and then came back when she noticed all the hurting she had done to herself and others hoping to be forgiven and starting a new leaf. How apparently Wendy, Bebe and Nichole all knew each other since they could walk and talk and since then stayed together until the very end no matter what destiny might throw in their paths. It was heartwarming and admirable.

As the sun overpowered the nights each fear that once infested her heart flew away and left behind the key to a better and brighter future. Together as a group they grew and protected each other. And she would never forget the day her life changed for the better. The day she met such wonderful people she considered family. The day she began anew.

That day she stopped being blank to become a fiery passionate red color.

She started trying to be someone and left her days being a nobody behind.

Yeah, she still had her curse but that day she finally realized how much meaning her life could have, how much she could affect others. Because even phantoms have some kind of power in the mortal world. And if she could use those powers to help people not feel like she once did, then that's what really matters in the end. And luckily for her, she was not alone in this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for know. Like I said the AU is still in process but this Two-Shot idea hit me so hard that could not sleep until I wrote about it.  
> Maybe I'll write more short stories until I have everything figured out. Who knows.  
> Thanks for checking it and any errors don't be afraid to tell me.  
> This sheep rolls out.


End file.
